Feisha
: "Never Give Up, i know there is some miracle there" : - Feisha Feisha Noaidea is fictional character in Canvas Ranger, Created and Authored by Rex. She is reliable and experienced hunter. Strong with feeling of Wild-Wild West. in Canvas Ranger she joining Hero side and placed in 14th Division. Appearence and Personality Feisha is a girl with straight long blonde hair. her hair usually ponytailed behind her neck. her eyes was light-brow coloured and somehow was very clear. she has well shape body, healthy, and sporty. her skin doesn't get sunburn easily. even if she do sunbathing all days there will be not any sripe here. She not picky for what she wear. usually seen wearing a miniskirt and sleeveless shirt. she wear a spast under her skirt. This girl has high trait of heroic personality, faithfull, strong, honest, kind, generous. that always appear to be mature, cool, calm, but actually very energic and love adventures. She’s clever and has wide knowledge, even tough not very intelec person. She has ideal big-sister figure. 'In Battle Trait' Feisha is Energic and Athletic Girl, she has greal deal of speed, agility, reflex, and stamina. and her srength can match up to any average male. In battle she almost never remain in her position in her position and make it difficult for opponent with her very agile movement. since she is long range fighter it's make more difficult. she has good bullseye, she doesn't need event half second to aim and shoot, and it's still very accurate even if the target are on movement. This girl fight full frontal, aggresive, but carefull, and very focus about it. she has good intuition, use tactic, but doesn't play trap at all. she also always wide-awake, and full awareness about the soundings. it's safe to assume if she always ready and her condition for battle is always in top peak. the big lack of her is her ability to work in teamwork, she usually have big initiative for action alone and doesn't comunicate well to her teamates what her doing/plan. it may happen because she used to become hunter alone. strangely she does it well with Rina, Lucchan, and Latter with her own Division. Since she always serious and focus for her battle, she seems doesn't enjoying the battle. But maybe it's good for her, when she got her mood better and began enjoying the flow, she began to lose her carefullness and focus. that mean she get weaken if that happen. it's often occured in her friendly match of game. also to be noted, she has nerve of stell, so she can keep her focus under big pressure. History When Feisha still a child, an arblock monster ruinning her childhood. killing almoust the entire of her village. after the incident she was found herself survive. then she become a drifter, and become excelent hunter in her young age. her focus is to find what is the monster and what it behind that monster. somehow she managed to found Canvas Ranger. and joining the Hero side. As a Ranger As Regeneration, Feisha still wandering and traveling around, finding treasure, bounty the wanted, fullfill her hunting quest, or hunting some artblock that she found. not long before she got called to get her own division. Feisha got her name in the 14th division, together with Siey Oji, Wolfgang Zenophelia Grey, Higeru Akira, and Lesshu Excelica. Oji Give the division name XIViC. and they rent a home for they homebase/ At the first they look enthusiastic, but not the inside. Oji still dissapointed because he not together with his fellow rusunger, Zeno was unaware giving some distance to the other due her ex-villain status. Lesshu always silent and look herself in her room, she appear to have personal dilemma because her bother is in the opposite side. and Feisha still always do whatever she like, still wandering arround and rarely come home, even tought she has told them just give her a call anytime they need her. she seems unaware about her division problem and her unawareness. Akira that aware enought about this condition slowly try to change the condition, but looks like his effort not affected much. 'War C' Ind*siar studio was become battlefield in the 3rd War. The XIViC has fought the 14th Division of Villain that supported by their leader. Both of the team come out with full member. Even tought they get assist from 3 support member, the XIViC still lose in this battle. This make they realize that they heart are not yet united. In The War, Arrow, Feisha pet horse, has heavily injuried. his Leg Bone was broke, make him unable to move, and his right eye become blind, give him some traumatic and make him paranoid. He was hospitaled in animal hospital, without him Feisha unable to traveling far. But she use this times to developing relation with other Ranger, she still like wandering arround the City. At some night she meet Rina, the one that become her besfriend latter. 'Big War' 'Prologue – Stage 1 : Airport' The XIViC made their holyday to Bali, when they play in Kute. Feisha meet Hikari here. Oji said that meeting the villain here make him wonder if it’s some not good sign. Not so long after that, the Villain attacked Ngurah Rai. An airport that located next to kuta beach. The XIViC rush running to the airport, still in their swimwear (except lesshu, who doesn’t interest play in water since begining). They meet their Fellow rangers here, and when Noir hijacked information center and annouchment challenge to Hero for come. They know this attack will bring them into something bigger War. 'Stage 2 – Archipelago part 1' After the war, the hero learning the purpose of the Villain for attacking the airport. It’s to control the sky and air transportation, so the can start attacking the Nusantara. Now the the hero must spread their member, to protec the entire archipelago. The XIViC sended to Nusa Tenggara Timur. and protecting some Traditional Village here. Fei wonder why the villain attacking civil settlement, but then she learning if the villain target it’s not the civilian but their home, something that build with Art. Now they aware if the Villain target was National symbolic of Art. 'Stage 3 – Archipelago part 2' When the Villain starting their focus to attacking Monument, the XIViC was summoned to Maluku, to protec the Peace Gong. their member now only the girls left, because Akira and Oji get heavily injuried on the Battle. 'Stage 4 – Back to Java' The Hero hase successfull supressed the Villain in the Archipelago. Now the Villain focused their attack in Java, the center of Indonesia Political. Fei and Zeno summoned to Yogyakarta, the place that Rina protected before. The heroine met Sultan here. He say if they capable enough to protec City and the Civilian. But he still affraid if the Villain was initially intensed focused their attack to one place, since he know the villain was targeted a place with high Art valuable while they must protecting the entire province. The Sultan ask Fei and Zeno for waiting in the Kraton. Since they doesnt know where the Villain will attack and Yogyakarta has many place that have big value of Art. But they must ready anytime and go to the place as fast as posible when they get the informatian where the Villain attacking. because at this moment only both them that have a Canvas Power. Finally the Villain was Attacking Tamansari, the Water Palace. Both Feisha and Zeno was immediately goes here. It was Rainning, and the finally the heroine fall down. 'Last Stage – National Herritage, 1 of 7 Wonder' Borobudur was the place where the Leader of Hero and Leader of Villain agreed to settle their affair here. Accompanied with the co-Leader and their chosen person. They want make the Final Battle here. When the battle about to begin the fallen warriors was rise. they want help their leader, standing up their side. they want win the War Feisha awaken in kraton, she aware the dark cloud in the North. And she know there must a battle here. Feisha insist to go, but she can even stand. She was depressed and when she about to cry. Akira come with arrow. He know Feisha will regretting it forever is she hasn’t come. And Arrow overcome his fear has ready to serve the one and only he recognized as his Rider. Riding her horse Feisha go to Borobudur, she aware maybe she can’t do mucth. She get injuried, doesn’t have any energy left, and even unable to stand. She bring hero flag with her. The battlefield a Fierce and Chaostic battle has occured. Many people become berserk and even their form has changed, not exception for her fellow division. Feisha bullet has quickly run up here, and she fight with the flag that she bring. Finally Arrow was Taken down. Making feisha has Fall to. While crawling feisha still keep her flag to make sure it doest fall, when it about to fall. The Leader in his majeur Form take the flag and drove it on the ground. So the flag can stand still. After that feisha has peacefully unconscious. Canvas Canvas Feisha Canvas is Reflection. Potrayed as broken glass and mirror. The canvas give her high protection from any kind of magic, she become immune to any kind of curse, debuff, and any kind of hypnotic and mind control. it also can make to disable or neutralized magic trap, make can even touch any deadly curse that placed in a treasure or artifact. the canvas will automaticly activated when the curse or magic trap was too strong. When the canvas is activated the protection get even more strongger, it will reflected a magic or any kind of unnatural phenomena that dirrected to her, it’s also gave her some short barrier zone arround her. Where it will disturb any kind of magic that persormed inside the zone. Most of the case gave self damaging for the one that performing some there. The effect also affected to Healing and Support magic. Making fei cannot receive it when she was in activation mode. The activation of the canvas was extreme painfull, Feisha say if her body, inside and outside like tearing a part, like the broken glass and mirror that appear when she activating her canvas. and she doesn’t like it. (even tought she doesn't hetistate to use it when it's needed). in big war the pierce become orange, it's said because her blood was mixed in her canvas because she force it to much. Even the Canvas was quite strong as barrier, it doesn't meanning perfect protection. it cosumse Feisha energy and inflic pain inside her. the barrier from the canvas still can break with materialised and physical magic. like quake, stone throwing, meteor, or some Summon. ~Further explanation will be continued in-depth section~ Abilities Feisha has great and athletic physical body, her strength, speed, and reflex is above average for most of girl. and her srength can match up to any average male. but still far bellow to any inhuman beings. she good at parkour and has good basic of martial arts. She has typical cowboy, has bullseye and good at riding. her precision was good. make she still has good accurate to any moving target even if she are on moving object. she can perform good matador, mastering bulls jumping, and rodeo. Weapon Feisha main weapon is a fire arm. she preffer to use revolver or shoot gun, and sometimes sniper. she doesn't like to use any automatic or rappid-fire type. to her every bullet that her shoot like absorb something inside her. and that make her uneasy. Feisha has 3 different Class of Gun #Normal - Buy at the shop, use normal bullet. beware to the police. Feisha collected this type of weapon. #Etherial - Summoned, infinity bullet. very painfull when summoning. can failed. incosistance form of materialized. give fei pain every shoot. Emergency only #Mystical - Legendary Weapon, varyous type of bullet, but very limited Feisha also use whip as her secondary weapon. she use it as a rope. and there was something special in feisha shoes, because most of her fellow XIViC was Toku. Feisha was learning rider kick, make her kick become very hard. her shoe as attaced by horseshoe and have system to make it heat. make it can cause permanent scar in horshoe shaped. In Depth Hystory Feisha real name was Aisha Maharani. a child of a couple Rancher that live in tea garden in the mountain. she helped her parents with delivering fresh milk from her cattle to the neighbour. when she was 8. an Artblock Monster Attacked her Village. Destroy her Childhood life forever. When the Incident occur, the Air was highly contamined by Artblock virus. without a doubt injuried and depressed little Aisha will become artblock virus in no time. to prevent it Navareth giving her Reflection Canvas to the girl, the transfer it self was not smooth, because it's done rashly. The morning after, Aisha was found herself in some cabin. she was saved by an old-man that every child if the Village was crazy, Feisha learning that no one except her survive in the incident. then she devoted herself to find out what really happeded that night. after that she taughted by the old-man many ability to survive, because they know what she find about can be a very dangerous thinks. When she at age 10, the old-man suddenly ask her to leave and not come back until she found what she seaching about. that made the girl confuse. but she has no choise but obeying his order. she also asked to not use her real name to avoiding any unwanted problem that potentially danger. and Aisha pick Feisha name without realizing if that name of her savior before. Reflection Canvas When the canvas still in Navareth, it's give her ability for mimicing people and illusion, that ability can be done without activation. when activating it's allowed her to shoot pure energy like beam from her body and anything that can reflected thing's (glass, mirror, or even water). unlike in Aisha case, using this canvas doesn't inflict pain and not cost much energy. it can be say in this moment this canvas was really safe. When the canvas was transfered to Aisha, the canvas was broken, became unstable, and not safe at all. Pet Feisha pet is big red stallion named Arrow. he was Feisha 6th birday gift. when feisha was 8 years ol/ he was contaminated by artblock. make her body sudenly huge. he become monster but somehow can made his sense back. he always together with fei until the 3rd War. After the 3rd war he was heavily injuried. his right eye now blind and that make him become chicken heart. he was in rehabilization until the big war. somehow he feel if Feisha was powerlessness. and overcome his fear to meet his master. when he going rampage in the animal hospital. Akira come, take him to Feisha. Feisha was even unable to stand. but he know what his master want, to fight until the end. without a doubt he bring his master to the battlefield, in Borobudur. dan do his Last Battle here. Trivia #The meaning of her name is "Inspiration of love to living well" or "The Goddess of Love that making Living well". it's fit with her that have fit and healthy life, her status of hero to eradicate Art block, so she can keep inspiration stay flowing, and her claim that love is make her strongger. is take from arabic (Ayesha) - life, No Ai (の愛) - of love, and Dea(Goddess) or Idea. #or Maybe Noaidea is simpli for No Idea. #It's not coincidental, when her real name is Aisha Maharani #She has access to rider and mecha musume system, but always get error, later it known if the canvas reject it. #She not Actual Cowgirl (or cowboy), Texas ranger has give her big Influence. #She Has Great Luck Q&A Q: When i browse your gallery, her hair colour was so incosistant. A: Yes i admit it, she has light-brown hair at first. but due my lack of skill and colour sense. her hair colour was change everytime i drawing her. Q: Why finally you chose blonde colour? A: I just feel it fit her better, and 3 of my oc has same brown hair. Q: I wan't to use her, can i? A: yes u free to do, it's even no problem if you make her Out of Character (for fun). Just dont make anything H, Grotessque, or Humilization to her. Q: I wan't her to become my oc girlfriend A: No Q: Who is Serenity? A: Feisha alter in old concept. a broken character. Q: Are there a chace she will appear again A: No, after i revised my Story, her Existence become imposible. and i doesn't want to damaging my story again. Q: If She cowgirl why her breast is not huge A: DAFUQ Q: She using whip, are she a S? A: No... just think indiana Jones Tropes Main article: Feisha/Tropes Category:Ranger Category:Hero Category:Female Ranger Category:Team C Category:XIViC